1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable laundry bag, and more particularly to a portable laundry bag capable of being held without bulking large in a suitcase, a traveling bag and the like, having a cleanness, small weight and an easiness to handle, and possible to be thrown away after use substantially non-wastefully.
2. Description of the Background Art
The present invention provides a portable laundry bag provided at an edge thereof with an openable fastener exclusively used for the rinsing of laundry and having a waterproofing function; a newly devised structure provided in the vicinity of the fastener and including spot-fused portions and a netlike portion for preventing the laundry from flowing out to the outside during the rinsing and dehydration of the laundry; and capable of carrying out the washing, rinsing and dehydrating of the laundry in one simple bag easily without wetting a floor, etc. of a room.
When long-term domestic and overseas travels and a long-term business trip, etc. are made, a traveler takes large baggage, in which change of clothes including change of underwear is packed in large quantities in most cases. A traveler can have his shirts or her blouses among the clothes washed in a laundry and a coin-operated laundry outside, whereas he and she are reluctant to have their underwear washed in a laundry specializing in cleaning clothes.
Under the circumstances, a traveler practically washes by himself his underwear in a guest room, etc. in a building in his destination with a cake of soap, a detergent and the like by utilizing a sink and a bathtub, the cleanness of which is not ensured, in the room while spending his labor and time.
The inventor of the invention proposed in the patent specification submitted on Feb. 12, 2002 a portable washing machine having small weight and bulk and capable of being carried about by a traveler and handled simply by himself in his room in the destination. Namely, the inventor proposed a portable washing machine provided with a takeout port and a supply port at upper and lower portions thereof respectively, and a netted shelf in the interior of a foldable washing vessel body, and formed so as to place clothes to be washed on the netted shelf, and circulate washing water through the washing vessel via the takeout port and supply port by a liquid sending pump.
This portable washing machine is provided with a netted shelf in a washing vessel, and adapted to circulate washing water through the interior of the washing vessel by a liquid sending pump. Namely, pipes around the pump as well as the netted shelf and liquid sending pump necessarily come to be needed. Therefore, this washing machine could not satisfy a traveler with respect to the portability and weight thereof since the washing machine could not execute a laundry washing operation simply in an objective room in which he stays on his journey.
Furthermore, the inventor of the invention proposed on Oct. 10, 2001 a portable laundry bag provided with bag opening and closing members at two portions of a bag body, and at least one spot-fused portion in the vicinity of either one of the bag opening and closing members, so as to prevent the laundry from being sprung out to the outside during a water discharge operation carried out after a washing operation.
However, this portable laundry bag was unsatisfactory with respect to the sealability of the bag body. In short, the sealability of bag opening and closing slide fasteners as the bag opening and closing members is insufficient, and there was the possibility that the washing water leaked out from small spaces in the bag opening and closing members during the washing time, dehydration time and the lile.